Putting on the Blitz
by neeeeealll
Summary: The team wake up in a new era. Will they find each other? Will they catch who has done this. Can they survive this dangerous time. Third part of the Stuck in the Past series. Whole team fic
1. Chapter 1

So this is the third part of the stuck in the past series. If you haven't read that or Wild Wild West the second part you probably will be confused.

* * *

Ward came to consciousness suddenly, with his mind fogged. His body ached, recognising that lying on cold hard ground wasn't good for it. His hair was constantly being ruffled, which felt wrong to him. Going from the dampness of his clothes and the water running down his face he was outside. But that couldn't be right. The last thing he could remember he was in doors. Something had happened but he was definitely inside. Squinting he looked around and tried to get his bearings. He was lying on what looked like a concrete slab, turned black by the water bouncing down onto it. Even the small amount of light that the grim weather allowed hurt his eyes. Reaching up he gingerly checked his scalp. No bumps so that ruled out a head injury. What had just happened?

SKYE!

He jumped up and saw the scene before him swim before his eyes. He remembered what had happened. Skye collapsing, running over to her with Coulson. Nothing they had done had been able to revive her. Then, as they were standing over Skye he had watched as both May and Coulson had collapsed without a sound. Then there was just darkness.

Getting his bearings he noticed that he was near a house, he'd been lying in what appeared to the back garden with a strange iron structure covered in grass in front of him. He wasn't sure where he was but it was clear he was no longer in the Wild West. He wasn't sure he was even in the same country, the house behind him looked different to what you normally found in America.

Turning to get another look at the house he noticed someone lying on the ground beside the house. He must have missed them when his vision was spinning. Hurrying over to them, he game them a quick once over. Although he wasn't medically trained he had been on enough operations to assess if someone was seriously injured and needed help. Fortunately whoever was lying here wasn't seriously injured. As they were face down he had difficulty identifying who they were but his instincts were telling him he would recognise the person. Carefully, cradling their head he rolled them over till he could see their face. He was right. Sitting on the ground he placed her head in his lap and began trying to wake her up.

"_Simmons. Jemma."_

After a couple of attempts he saw her eyes begin to flicker. Good she would be conscious soon. Maybe she could shed some light on where they were or at least how she had ended up in the machine. A siren went off somewhere near by, but as he couldn't see any danger he ignore it. He could deal with that later.

"_Hey. Take it easier I don't know how long you've been unconscious."_

"_Ward?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Fitz? Where is he?"_

"_I don't know. I've just found you, nobody else."_

"_Where is everybody else?"_

"_Don't know that either."_

"_Do you know where we are?"_

"_In the machine at a guess. As for anything else I've no idea, I don't know where or what decade but I'm sure we can find something later to tell us."_

"_There may not be anything to tell us. It's a virtual reality remember. I know you've been in here a while but it isn't real."_

"_Yeah about that. Actually it is. We have taken over someone else's body. We are actually in whatever time period this is. Before this we were in the Wild West. Then something happened. I assume that was when you appeared here."_

"_It can't be real. It's impossible."_

"_Oh I wish it was impossible. Things would be so much simpler."_

Seeing she was looking more alert he lifter her until she was sitting up, though still leaning against him for support.

"_How did you end up here?"_

"_We went looking for all of you when you didn't return. We found you hooked up to another machine again, with Skye, May and Coulson. When we tried to release you there was a box that emitted some sort of gas. Then I woke up here."_

"_That's clearly what Charlie was talking about."_

"_Charlie?"_

"_I'll explain in a bit. If you're ready we'll go and try and find the others. Hopefully they will be nearby."_

"_I recognise this place."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah not sure why though."_

"_Could be a side affect of the machine. Though from what we've learned you have to be in it longer before it has that affect. What is that noise?"_

Ward looked around exasperated. While they had been talking a low droning noise could be heard. It sounded sort of like a plane, but something was off with the pitch for it to be that. Turning back to Simmons he saw she had lost all colour. Grabbing his hand, she practically dragged him to the weird garden feature.

"_Come on." _She ordered sounding panicked.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_If we don't get in here we will die!"_

* * *

May came too quickly, like she did after she had slept. Almost automatically she surveyed the area around her for danger. Her head was spinning yet she could break the automatic reaction. She didn't recognise her surroundings but it was very clear she was no longer in the Wild West. She noticed a familiar figure lying not far from her so slowly crawled towards him. She wasn't ready to walk yet.

"_May?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Where are we? Where's Jemma?"_

"_I don't know Fitz. Are you all right?"_

"_My head hurts and my throat is irritated from whatever gas we got hit with but otherwise fine."_

"_Gas?"_

"_Jemma and I went to find all of you after you disappeared. But once we found you we got hit by some gas."_

"_You went alone? Without backup?"_

She didn't mean to take her anger out on him but she was worried. She had no idea where they were, other than in the machine and didn't know where the rest of the team were. The fact that they had put themselves in danger for them annoyed her. She couldn't wait till they found Charlie again. He would pay for this.

"_We were worried. We told others what we were doing and measured Director Fury."_

"_Next time take backup."_

"_Yes __Mam__."_

"_Now come on we better find somewhere to hide and fast."_

She could hear what she instantly recognised as a plane coming towards them. Without knowing what time period they were in or what country they were in, planes were not a good thing. They needed to hide and once it was clear find the rest of the team. Then they could make a plan to find Charlie and find out why he had put them in this machine.

* * *

Skye woke, finding herself on the ground again. She was really getting fed up of this. At least this time she could breathe. Peering down at herself she could see that she was wearing a flowery dress, something she normally wouldn't be caught dead in. But anything was better than the corsets. Yes they may make your figure better but they hurt after you wore them for a long time, plus they weren't easy to move around in. There was also the bonus of the skirt not being to her ankles, it was past her knees but she should be able to move now.

"_Skye!" _Hands belonging to the person who said her name grasped her shoulders. She was turned to face them and quickly saw it was Coulson.

"_A.C! You're alright."_

"_Yes. Are you?"_

"_I'm fine."_

Once she had calmed him enough so he released the death grip on her shoulders she could see him properly. He was in a weird outfit that almost seemed to be a uniform, with dark blue trousers and top with a white band on one arm. There was some sort of emblem, which Skye couldn't read. He even had an iron hat, that was painted black and had a large white W painted on the front.

"_We're in a different era." _She guessed.

"_Judging by the clothes yes. I don't know where the May and Ward are though."_

"_Me neither. What happened?"_

"_You collapsed so we tried to help you."_

"_I could hear you calling my name but couldn't do anything about it."_

"_Then everything went black. I then woke up here."_

"_Not much to go on then. I wonder if Charlie is in this era?"_

"_I hope so. We need some answers."_ He replied but seemed distracted.

She turned to look where he was facing. In the distance she could see a plane heading towards them. She wasn't sure why he was so fascinated by it. He had seen planes before. They lived on one for god's sake! As she watched him she saw him pull the patch on his clothing closer to his eyes and read what was written there. All colour drained from his face.

"_A.C?" _He was beginning to worry her.

He looked around wildly before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards a set of stairs descending near them.

"_We need to get down there now!"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I know where we are Skye. This is an air raid Warden's uniform. They were used in the UK during heavy bombardment of the country."_

"_You mean…"_

"_Yes. We are currently in the second world war."_

* * *

So exams finished today so I celebrated by writing this. Hope you like it. We'll find out specifically where the team are in the next chapter. If you have any suggestions of what the team should do in this time period let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Ward had seen the candle when Simmons had shoved him into the structure, so he had quickly lit it before she closed the door and cut off the light. Glancing around he found there were basic chairs and books scattered around. It was clear that people had been spending quite some time in here. He moved further into the room and took a seat. He needed to find out what was going on and he might as well be comfortable.

"_What's going on Simmons? What do you know_?"

"_That noise was a warning. I believe that it is an air raid warning. I think we are at some point within the Second World War. It makes sense along with this shelter and the housing that we were beside."_

"_Yeah well, Sheffield is a quite a key target_." Ward muttered absently.

"_Did you just say Sheffield_?"

"_What? Oh yeah. I guess that is an original memory. I think that is where we are. Do you know it_?"

"_Yes. I grew up here. It explains why I thought it was familiar."_

_"Know anything else about the area during this time?"_

_"Yeah, we studied it at school. The area was targeted due to the steel works. It used to be just cutlery but I think it branched out during the war_."

"_You know a lot about this." _Ward commented with some surprise.

"_I do pay attention to other things than science you know. Plus it was interesting because it was areas we knew and it could've happened to people we are related to."_

"_We'll let's hope we don't meet any of your ancestors. That could cause some problems."_

Simmons nodded in agreement.

"_Do you know how long this will last? I think that I can locate where we live in this time period. Hopefully we'll find the rest of the team."_

"_It could be a few minutes to hours."_

"_Well then we'd better make ourselves comfortable."_

* * *

They'd stayed hidden for a while, with May making Fitz stay low to the ground. She had gotten a better look at the planes but hadn't recognised them. All she could tell were they weren't modern planes. While lying there she had thought about what she knew about the area they were in when memories had come into her mind. She knew they weren't hers as she had never seen the house in them before, clearly this was what Ward and Skye had talked about before. To be fair, it would come in handy: this way she knew where she would find the others. They would all head that way once it was safe to move. They knew that it would be a safe place to stay and the others would head there, so it was the perfect meeting place.

A wail pierced the air again some time later. May had gone into a meditative state, trying to access other memories of the person who she had taken control of. Nothing significant had been revealed, only that times had been difficult and there had been rationing and fear. From what she could tell they had been in the field as it was a short cut, both her and Fitz had been walking back from where they worked. She lived with Fitz and others in a small house that barely fit them all in but it saved money and they could pool their rations together.

Sighing May moved over to Fitz. He had fallen asleep while they were waiting for it to be safe to move. This was going to be a difficult time period no matter where they were.

"_Come on Fitz. It's safe. Let's move."_

They headed quickly towards where May thought the house was located. There was evidence everywhere of explosions, big craters in the floor, walls with pieces missing. Upon notice this Fitz moved closer to her, she knew he was nervous. So was she. They both knew that if they were killed in the machine they would die in reality too. Whatever was causing these explosions appeared to be random; there was no way to defend against it. They could be killed so easily. She would be happier once she had the rest of the team with them. Then she would know they were all safe for now.

The house she came to a stop outside looked just the same as all the others on the street but some how this one seemed right. Without really thinking about it she strode down the path and entered the house. It felt familiar as soon as she entered.

"_Hello." _She called, hearing movement from somewhere nearby.

She heard steps towards them before she saw a blur of dark hair streak past her towards Fitz. There was a thud as he was forced backwards against the door when Simmons flung herself at him. Following behind her came Ward.

"_Skye and Coulson?" _He asked, concern all over his face.

"_Haven't seen them."_

"_Any idea where we are?"_

"_Yes, thanks to Simmons. We're in Sheffield during World War 2."_

"_The UK? That explains why everything is so different."_

* * *

They were all sat in the kitchen exchanging stories and listening to Simmons tell them about what to expect in this time period. Apparently she was quite an expert on it. She had also insisted on them having a cup of tea, as it was a good way to relieve stress.

The door burst open revealing Coulson and Skye. May looked over both of them quickly, noting that neither had been harmed. Coulson was wearing some ridiculous outfit but otherwise looked perfectly well. Skye gave a squeak before flinging herself at Ward. It was lucky he had good reflexes as he managed to catch her with very little warning. May watched with surprise as Skye wrapped her arms and legs around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. What shocked her even more was that Ward wrapped his arms around her just as tightly and began murmuring in her ear. Clearly she had missed a change in their relationship.

As she turned she caught the shock on the rest of the team's faces, with Coulson showing some disapproval. Catching his eye she shook her head slightly. It was nice to see them like that, plus they clearly both needed the comfort. Ward had practically pacing while they were waiting for them both to return until Simmons had made him sit down. She let them stay like that for a few minutes before giving Ward a pointed look. He quickly spoke quietly to Skye causing her to remove her death grip on him. Once untangled from around Ward she quickly hugged both Fitz and Simmons.

Sitting around the table they quickly caught up the latecomers with what they had found out. Fitz, who apparently couldn't sit still, rooting through draws, made this a lot harder.

"_So, what's next?" _Skye wondered.

Before anyone else could answer Fitz spoke:

"_We go to a dance."_

Everyone looked at him in puzzlement. In answer he placed a flier down on the table. On it was an invitation to a swing party, with the RSVP addressing being the house they were currently sitting in. They all were holding a dance party.

"_I can't dance." _Blurted out Skye.

"_I can teach you." _Promised Ward.

"_It isn't too hard." _May assured her. "_We'd better start on that tomorrow. I'll go and check what outfits we have. We may need to adapt some clothing."_

"_May knows dressmaking?" _Jemma whispered to Skye.

"_I've just found out."_

"_I guess the machine makes you find out also sorts of new things."_

"_You have no idea." _

* * *

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I went home for a week so didn't get any writing done. So all the team are back together. Next time we'll see them learning how to swing dance.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn't enough room in their tiny living room so they moved the dance lesson outside. Thankfully there were large hedges, so the neighbours wouldn't be able to see what they were doing, and a large area of grass that would be useful to practise on. Ward had already mentioned there would be lifts involved so the softer a landing area the better. As he had played a record so they could get a feel of the music and speed of movement needed Fitz knew he was going to be in trouble. Although he had been part of Shield for a while he wasn't required to undergo the fitness trials like the specialists. This dance was fast moving with lots of hops, twists and lifts. It was going to be hard enough keeping up that energy for a long period of time, without having to lift someone else for parts of it. All forms of the dance involved some lifting of the girl, whether it was a simple swing either side of the body or a full twist overhead. He had watched May and Coulson demonstrate with increasing horror. He was going to drop Jemma. He couldn't do that. He would hurt her. Noticing his increasing distress, Ward motioned him to one side.

"_It will be fine. I can teach you simple steps and lifts."_

"_But what if I drop her?"_

"_It happens unfortunately, especially when you're learning. But you are forgetting one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_That you aren't in your own body. From what I can tell swing is very popular in this time. Whoever you have taken over has probably done this before. Even though this is your first time doing this, it is likely that you've got some muscle memory."_

"_That… What… That actually makes sense. Thanks Ward."_

"_Are we going to practise or not? You can't get out of this Robot."_

"_He isn't trying to. He was just giving me some advice."_

"_Robot is being comforting. Way to go Robot. We'll make a human out of you eventually."_

"_Funny. Come on, let's get started."_

Ward let her over to one side of the garden to give them more space. He was to teach her, while Coulson helped Fitzsimmons. May kept coming back to give advice around sorting out the outfits for the dance. Apparently skirts had to be a certain length, not something Ward really knew about.

It quickly became apparent that although Ward was extremely tall he was graceful, being able to move his arms and legs in time. Skye was thankful that she had some rhythm and could dance, but this was different to what she was used to. It was faster than she expected, with the jumps and hops tiring her more quickly than she expected. The lifts were fun though, but the spinning made her dizzy and she often ended up in a heap, she wasn't expecting the ground to be that close. Ward frequently held her up so she didn't end up sprawled on the ground quite as often.

She had definitely got the better part of the bargain. Coulson had been trying to teach Fitzsimmons the kick step that made up most of the dance. Though Coulson was currently lying on the floor with Fitz and Simmons lying in a tangled mess. Skye went to help Coulson up, while Ward untangled Fitzsimmons. They were attempting the kick when Fitz had overbalanced and kicked Coulson sending him to the floor. He had then stumbled into Simmons and pulled both of them onto the ground.

"_OK. Let's try something different. Ward you work with Simmons. Fitz you work with May and I'll dance with Skye. Then everyone has somebody who knows what they are doing."_

* * *

A couple of hours later they had all improved. They could now all at least look like they knew what they were doing. Skye and Ward could do more elaborate steps than Fitzsimmons but May and Coulson were clearly the best.

Aching from all the dancing they had been doing, the girls were then pulled upstairs by May to check her handiwork. May made some simple alterations before sending the girls to bed. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow so they needed all the sleep they could get.

Thankfully the night had passed without any bombing attempts, so they had all managed to get a night of unbroken sleep. They had a quick breakfast before heading out to the venue for the dance. It wasn't due to take place until the late afternoon/evening but they wanted to get there early to set up. Decorating the room didn't take long as there were plenty of volunteers to help. Refreshments had been set up to one side include plenty of tea, much to Simmons delight. The stage was set up as they were having a live band play. There was plenty of chatter as this was the event of the year. It was going to be a big night; Skye hoped that they would be able to pull it off. She didn't want to let the people who they had taken over down.

She couldn't help but keep spinning around. She loved this outfit. It was all very simple colours, as the more complex dyes weren't currently being made. It was a navy blue dress with a cream bow at the neckline with cream trimming. The best part about it was the bottom, with a full circle skirt finishing just above her knee that span out when she turned. Simple pumps were on her feet, normally she would wear heels, she needed the extra height especially when stood next to Ward. But as there was going to be a lot of jumping about she couldn't wear them, she could injure herself so flats it was.

Initially she had been nervous about this dance, but now music was playing and the room was filling up. The room was almost jumping. She watched as May and Coulson moved onto the floor. As the music started and they began to dance it became very clear just how good they were. They were perfectly in time, kicking above their waists. May twisted beneath Coulson's arms before she bounced in front of him and then he rolled her over his head. Swing their arms they danced opposite each other before stepping closer once again. Skye sighed with envy. She wished she was as graceful as May.

"_May I have this dance?"_ Ward was stood beside her, holding out his hand.

Skye glanced at the dance floor, reluctance in her eyes. Only May and Coulson were the only ones dancing. She was nowhere near as good as they were, she didn't want to show herself up.

"_Trust me." _Ward whispered.

Taking her hand he pulled her onto the dance floor. Before she could even think about it, he picked her up and tossed her in the air. She landed lightly before moving into the kick step. As he pulled her close he muttered so only she could hear him:

"_See. It's easy. Nothing to worry about."_

They continued dancing, managing to keep in time and mirror each other. The more she danced the more she enjoyed herself. They had quickly been joined on the floor by other couples, meaning there was less room. She might actually have to take this up when they got back to themselves. It was definitely a better way to keep fit than doing the pull ups Ward normally set her. Though she might just be enjoying herself because she was with Ward. He was a good dancer, keeping her up when she stumbled, gently pulling her close to him. Besides it was a good excuse to be close to him, held in his arms.

After a couple of dances Skye decided she needed a break and headed over to the refreshments. Normally she wasn't a big fan of tea, coffee was her drink, but she had to admit it was refreshing after dancing. Jemma and Leo were dealing out refreshments to people, as they wanted them. Seeing Jemma's wistful look, Ward glanced at Skye before grabbing Jemma's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. Skye grinned at the look of shock on Jemma's face. The Robot had good ideas once in a while. She took Jemma's place, helping Leo.

"_Seems like a good turn out." _She commented during a lull at the table.

"_Yeah. Everyone looks like they are having a good time. Good job there hasn't been an air raid."_

"_True. I wanted to ask a question. Why do you think you and Ward are here? The people you have taken over I mean."_

"_I think we might be miners. They were exempt from being soldiers."_

"_That makes sense."_

A slight commotion over by the doors caught her attention. There appeared to be a fight on-going. At first she wasn't sure why it kept her attention. It just seemed like something was telling her to watch. Then she released she recognised one of the people.

"_Skye!" _Ward was shaking her gently to get her attention.

"_I just saw him. He's here. Charlie is here."_

* * *

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I got my results and moved back down the country for the summer so there wasn't a lot of time for writing. Also there will be a delay before the next chapter as I don't think I will get chance to write another one before I go on holiday sorry. But I will try and get one up as soon as I get back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long for this chapter.

* * *

She didn't waste anymore time but headed off towards the door knowing Ward would follow her. She was certain she'd seen him. It wasn't just wishful thinking. She almost hit Ward when he grabbed her wrist but his reflexes were better than hers.

"Easy. Let's not make a scene. Plus he's less likely to spot us if we slowly make our way over there."

She knew she should listen to him as he had experience in these types of matters but her impatience drove her onwards. She wanted out of this reality! She was fed up of living someone else's life. It took away all their choice in the matter. If it were her body being taken over she would be pissed. In deference to his expertise she slowed down slightly but continued towards the door. Reaching it she saw that Charlie was nowhere nearby. He must have slipped outside. Ward's gentle tug preventing her walking out of the door first didn't surprise her. She knew how protective he was. Plus he knew how to prevent himself getting attacked the moment outside.

Wandering slowly after him taking in her surrounds as she had been taught, she wasn't surprised to see that the street was empty. Charlie had already shown he was an expert in disappearances.

"He's gone." She muttered. She wanted to kick and scream in frustration but knew that it would do no good. "I swear he was here Ward."

"Hey. I believe you."

For some absurd reason she wanted to cry. Dashing her hand against her cheek angrily she hoped the movement was quick enough for him not to notice. She'd cried in front of him before but this was different. It was just so frustrating. He clearly noticed as he pulled her into a hug, gently rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Well isn't this adorable. Does your team know about this?"

Skye stiffened at the familiar voice but Ward reacted faster. Spinning to face the voice he quickly moved Skye so she was behind his back and protected.

"Charlie I believe? Though we haven't exactly been properly introduced."

"Oh please use Charlie. I like that name. So how did you like my present? I thought you'd be lonely without the rest of your team."

"You…"

"Now, now. No need for anger. You wouldn't want to lose control like you did with the Berserker staff would you?"

Skye wanted to go and wipe that smirk off his face. How did he know that about Ward?

"You seem very well informed about us."

"Oh Yes Agent Ward. I know everything about you and your team. Why do you think I picked you originally?"

Hang on! It hadn't been a mistake?

"Anyway as much as I love talking to you I've got other things to be getting on with. I just wanted to pop in and see how you were getting on. Watch out for those bombs. I would hate to have to go to your funeral."

With that he vanished. Skye looked at Ward and noticed the clenching of his jaw. It had clearly pissed him off as much as it had her.

"I hate that guy." She muttered, knowing the sentiment was inadequate but needing to voice her feelings some how.

"I know the feeling. Come on let's head back in. The others will be worried."

* * *

"Then he just disappeared?" Fitz seemed unable to accept their accounts of the meeting. "That's impossible."

"Fitz we're currently stuck in World War 2 in somebody else's body. I think we need to re-evaluate our definition of impossible!" Ward retorted. He was beginning to get a headache. There were times when working with Shield seemed too greater cost than the good it was doing. They'd been unable to tell the team what had happened while still at the dance so had waited till they had got back to the house. He knew they needed this discussion but it was getting late and he wanted sleep.

"Was the last part a threat?" May enquired looking directly at Ward. She'd been quiet throughout his explanation, taking everything.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I suggest we be on our guard though."

"Lookout?"

He thought about it while looking at the team. They all looked exhausted as he felt. It wasn't easy being constantly on your guard, watching what you said and did. As specialists May and him and to an extent Coulson were used to doing it, but never for such long periods of time. Hell even when undercover for long periods of time you had some respite.

"No not yet. Just keep an eye out." He concluded, seeing May nod in agreement.

"How'd he even find us?" Simmons' mussed. "Maybe we could track him through that."

"I think he sent us here and organised who we took over Simmons. It wouldn't be difficult with that information to find us." Ward tried to let her down gently, knowing she was just trying to look for a silver lining.

"Oh."

"I doubt that catching Charlie will help us. Every time we get too close he disappears. We need to find another way out of this." Coulson looked around his team seeking ideas.

"Sir we've got an idea." Simmons spoke hesitantly. At Coulson's nod she continued.

"As this is the past anything we do here will have a knock on impact in the future right?"

As she looked directly at him, Ward felt he'd better answer.

"Yes."

"Well I was thinking why don't we send a letter to Director Fury? Obviously it would need strict restrictions on it such as it only being delivered on the day Fitz and I get taken."

"You mean something like the letter in Back to the Future?"

He felt his cheeks heat slightly as everyone stared at him in shock.

"What? I watch films!"

"Robots shocking revelation aside. That could work." Skye mussed.

"Would there be any impact on the future?" Coulson worried.

"Obviously we could never say it wouldn't but if we're very careful we can ensure that there would be a minimum change. With your understanding of Shield we could also make sure it goes direct to Fury and know one else."

"Fine. It's our best chance. Let's do that tomorrow."

"Yes Sir. Oh we also need food. I found our ratio books earlier. We're running out of food."

"If you can call it food. Powdered egg is disgusting." Grouched Fitz.

"We don't have much choice Fitz. Rationing was a necessary process."

"Fitzsimmons!" Coulson interrupted Simmons' lecture. "Skye, May and Ward tomorrow go and get food. Now it's late let's get some sleep."

* * *

"Agent Triplett. What can I do for you?" Deputy Director Hill strode into the room where he was sat waiting.

"I was wondering if you've heard anything from Agent Coulson's team? I was supposed to check in with them to arrange a pick up but can't reach them."

"Strange. We've been having problems reaching them too. I'm just about to meet with Director Fury. You'd better come with me."

Tripp rose from the uncomfortable seat, Shield didn't want you loitering, and followed her through the hallways. The Hub was surprisingly quiet, indicating there must be a major mission on-going.

Reaching a simple door she entered without knocking and Tripp found himself in Director Fury's office. His main office, not the high tech one, which was mainly for show. Fury distrusted technology believing it could be hacked too easily. Which Skye had shown on any number of occasions.

"Maria?"

"Sorry to interrupt Sir. Coulson's team have missed their check in and are currently unreachable."

"Any idea how long they have been unreachable?"

"I was supposed to contact them yesterday Sir but got no reply." Tripp replied.

A notification on his computer grabbed Fury's attention for a second.

"We may have an explanation. Apparently two of the team tried to get a message to me earlier but due to some idiot in IT the message was prevented from getting through. The main members of the team have been missing for a couple of days. So the science duo, have gone after them. Maria I want you to take a team to this location. Our missing members maybe there."

"Yes sir. Agent Triplett care to join me?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Keep me informed."

"Yes sir."


	5. Chapter 5

They sat in a nondescript van around the corner from their target. Men and women checked equipment, checking safeties on guns, ensuring that holsters were firmly secure. Coms checks were going on around them, the line to the Hub was secure and being constantly monitored. Normal missions would just have one person monitoring all transmissions but as Fury had taken an interest in this mission it had taken on a life of its own. Several level 9's were overseeing the mission with anyone lower than level 8 being firmly told to leave. The only exception to this was Tripp who'd been given a free pass by Fury. Which was how he was sat beside Maria waiting to lead his team into the unknown warehouse.

"Listen up. We're about to enter the target. Objective of this mission is to rescue friendlies and gather any information on who is responsible for this. Current investigations have revealed that there is two parts to the warehouse. The office is found towards the back, this is where we expect friendlies to be located. Thermal imaging doesn't currently reveal anything but it is possible there is shielding in the building. Satellites haven't been able to pick up any information from the building at all." Maria led the briefing as the shuffling reduced to a minimum.

"You've seen the pictures of the friendlies. Their conditions are unknown as are any targets that maybe with them. Proceed with extreme caution. Alpha team will enter with me at the side door. Beta team will proceed with Agent Triplett through the front door and Delta team will secure the perimeter. I want a controlled entry so we enter on my signal once the perimeter is secured. Any questions?"

"Ma'am Agent Triplett…"

"I'm aware of Agent Triplett's lower security clearance but he was confirmed for this mission by Director Fury. Besides he may be able to provide additional information others couldn't. Anymore questions? No. Ok. No casualties if at all possible." With that Maria checked her own weapon before exiting the van and leading her team into position.

Tripp waiting until they were all out before leading his team out and heading for his position. Reaching the target he held up his closed fist. Turning to the rest of the team he pointed to three of them and used his hand to signal for them to go left. Another three he signalled to head right. The rest were to follow behind him. Now all they had to do was wait for the signal. There was radio silence as not to alert any targets inside to their presence.

"Perimeter surrounded." His radio announced.

"On three. One. Two. Three." Although Maria was only whispering her orders he heard every order as clearly as if she'd been standing next to him talking. The newer coms had greater range with the ability to pick up even quiet whispers from the wearer.

On the signal Tripp burst into the warehouse with his team behind him. As he'd ordered the agents peeled off to secure the space. Further into the warehouse he could see Maria's team doing the same. The main part of the warehouse was in darkness but using the night vision goggles he'd been give it was possible to quickly determine that it was empty apart from them. Heading down to the office he joined up with the remains of Maria's team and waited beside the door. A small glow was coming through the crack below the door so Tripp eased up his goggles. They'd be no good in light, could be more of a hindrance than help. Following a signal from Maria a member of her team broke down the door before the team flowed into the office.

"Clear." Someone announced from inside the room as they followed the team in. Glancing around the room Tripp felt his heart drop, the room was empty. But judging by the state of it somebody had left in a hurry, with papers and wires carelessly lying around the floor. They couldn't have missed them by much.

"Damn." He muttered.

Bending down he examined deep grooves in the floor, left by something heavy which had been dragged away. Judging by the marks on the floor there had been seven of the items all a similar size. What ever they were they had been in the room long enough to leave deep indentations.

"Wherever they are going they're going to need a large space." He informed Maria, diverting her attention to the marks.

Nodding she spoke into her coms;

"Sorry Sir, there is nothing here. Looks like whoever left went in a hurry though."

"The team have been here though. Or some of them have." Commented Tripp as he examined the room.

"Evidence?"

He strode over to the other side of the room and held up the Dwarfs that had been lying in a corner almost as if they'd been kicked out of the way.

"We'll gather evidence and head back." Maria reported her face grave. Turning to the rest of the team she ordered;

"Grab anything that looks useful then head back to the Hub for a full debrief."

Grabbing a padded box from one of the team Tripp carefully packaged up the Dwarfs, knowing one of the tech guys might be able to get something useful off them. Plus Fitzsimmons would kill him if anything happened to them. He just hoped they would be able to provide a lead to where the team was.

* * *

Coulson walked in the next morning to find Fitzsimmons already sat at the table having an intense discussion. Knowing he needed a drink before he even attempted to understand their arguments he headed into the kitchen. Grimacing at the state of the cupboards he settled on tea, as there was no coffee to be found. It was better than nothing plus it at least had some caffeine in.

"No coffee?" He asked, deciding it was better to break up their argument than be stuck into it.

"No sir. It's rationed. Plus the British tend to prefer tea to coffee." Simmons answered.

Great.

"Skye's not going to be impressed."

The science duo laughed and moved so he could sit down beside them.

"Now what were you arguing about?"

"We were discussing what to put in the letter to Fury. We were worried about what happens if we aren't in the warehouse that we went to. We'd informed Director Fury where we were going in case anything happened. If time goes as it does here then they should have checked out the warehouse by now. As we found it I suspect Charlie will have moved us somewhere else. So we were trying to guess how to trace us. Fitz suggested using the Dwarfs but I don't think that would work."

"Why not?"

"We designed them ourselves and they look for anomalies in the environment but unless you know what you're looking for and how to use them there is no way you could use the information."

Coulson thought for a minute before replying;

"You maybe on to something with the Dwarfs. Does anyone else apart from you know how to use them? Agent Triplett maybe?"

"He maybe able to use the basic settings." Mused Fitz. "We showed him the basics when he was interested in them. He suggested some minor improvements to do with how certain body fluids react in certain situations."

"Oh Fitz. Not at the table." Simmons scolded leaving him looking extremely sheepish.

"Then we maybe on to something. Agent Triplett was supposed to check-in with me around about the time we were taken. If he followed protocol he'll have reported us MIA. If we mention the Dwarfs and him in the letter to Fury then we have a greater chance of them finding us."

"True. But what can they track? They can't track us as he Dwarfs won't act on that scale and we could have been moved anywhere."

"What about…"

"No Fitz. That wouldn't work, we could try…"

"No. They don't have the capability of doing that."

Coulson watched as they threw ideas back and forwards not finished sentences. At times he swore they shared a brain they were so in tune.

"Energy!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Energy?"

"Sorry Sir. Just we've been wondering about how this was possible. As Ward says we are back in the past, which should be impossible. We've had a number of theories but none of them fit. Now we are still unsure exactly how we've been sent here but one thing that we do know is that to do this it would require an enormous amount of energy. I, we, think that the energy will have a particular signature. We probably recorded it when we found you. As there are now more of us here that energy signature should be even greater making it easier to track."

"Simmons is right. Plus as we believe we've already recorded the signature all that would be needed is to isolate it in the Dwarfs and then use a satellite to find similar signatures in the area. As this only needs the results from the Dwarfs it should be much easier for them to access so Tripp should be able to do it."

The science duo grinned at him before they both began writing the instructions, arguing about the best way to phrase the instructions. Coulson watched with fondness as they did this. His time in the past had shown him how much the team had become a family to him. He'd never really thought about the younger members of his team being like his kids. Him and May were slowly bringing them up though if he kept that description up he was fairly certain that incest was occurring. He should really talk to them about it but maybe that was something to do once they got back to their reality.

A little while later they passed the letter over to him so he could write the symbols that would identify that the letter came from him. It wasn't that he didn't trust his team but they needed to be very specific so it was something he had to do himself.

"Is it done?" Questioned May as she walked back into the room. He still did a double take every time he saw her. He was so used to seeing her in her Shield suit that seeing her in a skirt was just weird.

"Yes."

"Good. I'll take it and make the arrangements. Skye is going to get the shopping we need with Ward and Simmons. You've got a meeting."

"I know. I'm going to go and pretend I know what to do as an air raid warden."

"Guess your geekiness will come in useful then."

Geekiness? So he liked history. Just because he collected some historical items and could explain details about certain battles didn't make him a geek. He just liked facts.

* * *

"So we just hand these ration books over and get what we need?" It seemed weird to Skye but she didn't know much about this era.

"Yes. Should be relatively simple. We'll not get much meat and what we get might not be good quality but it's better than nothing." Jemma replied.

"I doubt May would let anyone short changes us!" Both women looked back at the woman who was talking to Ward and walking behind them. "Anyway this must be strange for you."

"Probably not any different to how it is for you."

"But you know this area. Didn't you grow up around here? In the future obviously but still. Some of it must be recognisable."

"Well yes some of it is. The steel works are still there. As are some of the houses but the strangest thing is still being in the past."

"I've been meaning to ask you. Do you know why the guys are with us? Not that I'm complaining but I thought all the men would have been at war?"

"Fitz and I had a discussion about this. Coulson is too old hence he's just an air raid warden."

"God don't tell him that."

"You asked! Anyway from what I can tell Fitz has a specialist job as an inventor so was saved from going to the front."

"What about Ward?"

"I'm not sure about him. It's harder to tell as I can only see him as he looks to me, not what his actual body looks like. But from what papers I've found around the house I think he might have been injured. It's probably why you're living in the house, to get help."

"Wow. I forget that just because I see him in front of me it isn't what he looks like to others. We aren't doing any damage are we?"

"To Ward? No. As long as he doesn't get hurt here he'll be fine from what I can tell. As for who he was taken over I'm not sure but I would guess no."

"You're conversation sounds serious." May and Ward had caught up to them and had obviously overheard the last part of the conversation.

"You'll drive yourself mad if you try to think of all of the possibilities. Try just to stay in the present." Advised May as they stopped in front of a store.

She had a point. One thing Skye had learned being in the machine so long was not to over think things. A sudden memory flashed in her mind as she went to follow May into the shop.

"Skye?" Ward asked.

"I remember this shop ripping us before. I can't wait for them to attempt it with May." Skye grinned.

* * *

They were back at the Hub trying to decide where to go from here when they met Fury with a strange look on his face.

"Sir?" Maria questioned. It wasn't a look she recognised.

"I've just received this letter from Coulson. It has all the symbols and recognition codes so it's definitely from him. It tells us his team has been captured and they need rescuing. It then provides instructions on how to find them including using you Agent Triplett."

"Then what's the issue sir?"

"It's dated from 1946 in England."

"1946? As in…"

"Yes during World War Two."

"Is there any chance it's a fake?"

"Apparently the law firm that held this have had instructions only to deliver it on this day. As I said it appears to be from Coulson, though I don't recognise this writing."

"Director, I believe that's Agent Simmons writing." Tripp recognised it from some of the notes she'd left him.

"So it's likely from his team then?" Maria looked between the two men. "It's not like we haven't seen stranger things."

"Agent Triplett, follow the instructions in this letter. If you find something we'll investigate if not we'll consider this a hoax."

"Yes sir."

Tripp reached for the letter and headed out of the room. What the hell was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Fury strode into the room, ignoring the fearful glances from his subordinates. He's been looked at that way most of his career but it had increased ever since New York. Apparently he had a reputation, something which he encouraged truth be known. It helped get him further and made his job easier. If they were wary of him they wouldn't bother him unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Well?" He questioned as he stood in front of the young agent. He'd been called out a meeting so they had obviously found something.

"We've managed to isolate the energy source and have tracked it to a new destination. Like before it's a warehouse. Commander Hill has the specs and is debriefing the team as we speak." Tripp in formed him as he glanced at a nervous looking scientist stood beside him.

"And?" Fury knew that could be everything, the scientist was too jumpy for it to be that simple.

Trip nudged the scientist and glared at him until he spoke.

"Director. I… I examined the energy that we are tracking as the system flagged it. Although not the same it showed a similar signature to something else we've examined previously."

Fury resisted the temptation to his temple where pressure was rapidly building. It was going to be one of those days, he could feel it.

"Sir… the energy signature… it's very similar to the Tesseract. Obviously it maybe something very different…"

That was all he needed. Thor had removed the Tesseract but not before it had caused enormous amounts of destruction. When the Aether had been brought to Earth it had caused a similar amount of destruction. He didn't want to even think what another similar object could do.

"Agent Triplett with me." He ordered striding towards the doors. He'd heard all he needed to hear. Once they were out of the room he ensured that they were on their own and couldn't be overheard.

"I'm assuming that you've heard of what the Aether and Tesseract did when on Earth. We cannot allow another incident like those again."

"You suspect that the energy signature will be coming from a similar… item?" He seemed to struggle for a word to describe the phenomena. Fury knew the feeling well, he hadn't initially believed Thor when he had explained the Aether was liquid not a stone. Not until he'd seen the video footage of what occurred in London.

"The last time I ignored a scientist Greenwich nearly got completely destroyed. Inform Hill of this development and inform her I will be joining you on this mission."

He'd learned with these items you needed to keep an eye on them. If it was like the Tesseract then he wanted to be able to examine it for himself.

* * *

Tripp watched as Maria argued with Fury, knowing the Director's mind wouldn't be changed. After he had informed her about what they had found she had wanted to call in the Avengers, believing they would be the best equipped to deal with this situation. Fury wanted it kept in house. Besides none of them were close enough to help quickly and Coulson's team needed help sooner rather than later.

The addition of Fury to the team had not made things any better with the strike teams. They knew something was on going; the Director never participated in missions. The glances in his direction told Tripp that they knew he had information on what was going on. However, he was under orders to tell no one what he'd found out. It didn't make him many friends but that wasn't why he was here. It was job to rescue his taken teammates, who he did consider as his friends.

Once again the van pulled to a stop, signalling that the mission was about to begin. Maria and Fury broke off their argument and exited the van without another word. Unlike last time they were hitting this target hard and fast. They didn't want to have to chase whoever was doing this across the country.

With a quick hand signal Fury lead his team to one side of the Warehouse while he and Maria took the other. There was a slight pause while they all got into position before they entered the warehouse. It was very similar to the last one they entered. However this one didn't contain an office but did contain something that was giving off a clear orange glow. It was so bright it was like daytime within the warehouse, emphasizing the screened area in the centre of the warehouse. It was there the teams congregated, the rest of the warehouse empty. Tripp made quick work of the screens using his knife to cut them down.

Lying in a circle was the team, all connected to a machine that appeared to be powered by the orange stone that lay within the centre of the circle. It was this that was giving off the light and Tripp guessed, the energy readings they had been picking up. Frowning slightly he noticed something that his relief upon finding the team had caused him to overlook. Lying on a bench within the circle of the team was a man he didn't recognise. Turning to Maria he saw a frown on her face.

"He's not an agent." He guessed.

"No."

"Let's wake him up. Maybe he can tell us what he wanted with the team. No need to be gentle agent Triplett."

"Yes Director."

* * *

Laughing they all left the shop. The shopkeeper clearly didn't know what hit him when he'd tried to rip off May. She and Ward had simply hung back and watched as May had informed him what she thought of people like him. When she was done the man had apologised profusely and would probably think twice about ripping anybody off ever again. Skye felt a perverse joy in watching May work her magic, even though she herself didn't know the man. She knew the feelings came from the person who she currently was controlling. Searching through memories revealed that the man had made her life hell, making an already difficult time worse by reducing their rations and refusing to accept their tokens. Skye hoped that May's actions might be a small payment to any problems they've caused by being present in this time. If they could give something back then being here may not be such a disaster. At least they might help some people's suffering by making things that little bit fairer.

They were just planning what to do next when a voice nearby sent shivers up her skin.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. I hope your enjoying yourselves because it's the last time you will."

"Charlie!" She growled turning to face the man. She'd never wanted to punch someone so much in her life.

"Making everyone's life better by taking down the nasty man." He used a child's voice, clearly enjoying mocking them. "Such a shame not all of you will benefit from it."

"What do you mean?" Ward retorted, clearly having difficulty keeping his temper.

"Unlike you I did my research on this time period. Specifically what happens when. Not to give away the surprise but you have to admit some of you have such rewarding but dangerous jobs. You never know what happens when you go to work."

Skye's eyes widened, as she understood his implications. Only one of them had a job in this timeline and it was possibly one of the most dangerous jobs there was apart from being a soldier.

"You little…" May strode past her towards Charlie, only stopping because Ward grabbed her. Skye knew he would love to let May at Charlie but they needed more information.

"Now. Now. Little wildcat. Let's not be hasty." Rather than be scared of May, Charlie appeared amused by her reaction. "Anyone would think you have feelings if you keep this up."

"What do you know?" Ward demanded, struggling to keep May from attacking him.

"Well I would help you but it's more fun to watch you struggle to figure it out."

Ward released May no longer being able to hold her back or no longer caring about stopping her, Skye wasn't sure which. She'd taken two steps towards Charlie when he suddenly doubled up as if in agony.

"What did you do?" He screamed, glaring at them. "No!"

Skye watched stunned as he crumpled to the ground in front of them.

"Not that I'm complaining that he shut up but what the hell just happened?" She looked at both of them but they looked as baffled as she did. Heading over they all examined the man who was still breathing but otherwise looked completely out of it. May nudged him with her foot, which got no response. Bending down Ward took his pulse,

"It's fine."

As they rolled him over they saw his eyes begin to flicker. Reacting Ward got a secure grip on him while May moved in front of Skye.

"What? What happened? Where am I? Do you mind you're hurting me!" The voice sounded different to what she was used to, sounding like a completely person.

"What were you insinuating before?" Ward growled, looming over the man.

"I have no idea what you are taking about. I don't even know how I got here. Last thing I remember I was sat in my living room."

"Let him go." Ward blinked up at May but followed her directive. "I suggest you go home and have a lie down." She told the man.

"Bloody war. Got everyone suspicious. Anyone who's different is a spy. Just because I keep to myself, it doesn't make me a spy." Skye watched as he dusted himself off and staggered down the road.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure but that clearly wasn't Charlie." May watched as the figure moved into the distance. Skye would have questioned her more but she suddenly felt light headed. She'd felt that sensation before. Ward managed to catch her before she hit the ground but then everything went black.

* * *

Waking to find Director Fury peering at you isn't the most comforting thing in the world. It took all of Ward's strength and training for him not to climb up whatever he was lying on just to get away from the man. Satisfied he moved away leaving Ward to reorientate himself. Clearly he was no longer stuck in the past. Glancing around he saw various teammates in various states of wakefulness with Skye stood beside Maria Hill and Director Fury. Glancing behind him he saw an orange stone that was strangely compelling, encouraging him to reach out his hand to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. We still don't know exactly what it is."

"Tripp!"

"Hi mate. It's good to see you awake." Ward slid his legs to the side of whatever he was lying on and embraced Tripp. It was good to see him.

"Now take it easy. I don't know how long you've been in that machine but I've already had to catch Skye. I don't think I can manage the same thing with you."

"Is she alright?"

"Yep. Checked her over myself. Just a bit stiff. Now I have to do an examination, Fury's orders. So just sit still and don't complain too much and it will be done quickly."

By the time the check up was done and he was given a full bill of health the rest of the team were fully awake. After giving him orders to take it easy Tripp moved off to examine the rest of the team. Having eventually declared everyone fit to be moved they were helped away from their prison and into cars to be driven to a Shield facility. After a quick shower and some food they all sat down with Director Fury who was impatiently waiting to hear what had happened.

He started off the story with a little help from Coulson, explaining how he and Skye had been placed in the machine and their trip to medieval times. He once again deliberately missed out how they may have caused someone else to become pregnant and skipped onto how they knew they were stuck in the past. They explained meeting Charlie and the time jumps pausing only so Fury could ask questions about the time periods they had been in.

"Well the person you call Charlie will no longer be a problem. Shield has taken him into custody and as far as we can tell there was no one else helping him."

"How'd he manage it? All of our research was only theoretical. We never dreamed it was possible." Simmons questioned timidly.

"According to the other scientists it may have something to do with the stone we found beside you. The energy signature described in the letter to me was being given off by it. Plus it is very similar to the energy signatures of the Tesseract and Aether. That doesn't leave this room."

"But Sir, it still doesn't explain how we went back in time." Fitz argued.

"I believe it has to do with the stone its self. When Thor contacted me after Asguard secured the Aether he told me a tale of six stones each with their own ability. One of which would allow the user to control time, including allowing time travel. From what the scientists are telling me this Charlie couldn't use it properly so build the machine to transport people through time. He then selected you as guinea pigs."

"So if used properly…"

"Yes you could travel in time and not take over someone else as you did."

"But it wasn't there when we found Skye and Ward or when we found the team the second time."

"Apparently the power can be stored."

"What is going to happen with the stone? After last time…" Coulson trailed off clearly thinking about his first encounter with a stone very similar to the one they'd found.

"It is to be studied. Specifically by your team. They are the best qualified to understand its capabilities."

"But Sir after last time…"

"I understand your reluctance Coulson but this time few people will know of its existence. Plus it's safer with you as you move around the world."

"Wouldn't it be safer with Asguard?"

"I've already thought about that. But there is an issue of having more than one stone of power in one place so it's out of the question. Unfortunately that leaves us to take care of it."

"I understand sir."

"Good. Now if that's everything I have a meeting. You're dismissed."

May waited until they were out of the Director's hearing before voicing her doubts.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"No but we don't have a choice. Now come on. Let's head back to the bus."

"One question." Fitz announced. "Where did we leave it?"

They all looked at each other blankly. Laughing Tripp put his arm around the scientist.

"Come on. I've made some friends in communication who can help us find it!"

* * *

So that brings us to the end of this story and the trilogy. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone who read this, especially those who followed, favourited and commented. There will be a sort of sequel to this soon. I'll post the name of the new story when it's up. Once again thanks for reading.


End file.
